Pokemon Tales
by ShadScy
Summary: Nathan, a kid from Twinleaf Town, and his friend Armin set off on an adventure, meeting many new friends and enemies along the way. A simple trainer fic that follows the story of Platinum. Nathan is Lucas, Armin is the Rival, Rosa is Dawn.


**Chapter One: **I Promise_  
Pokemon are by our side, always. I hope you understand the meaning of those words. _"Pokemon are by our side, always," repeated the boy. _Pokemon will never betray or hurt us. _"Pokemon will never betray or hurt us." _That was the comment left by Professor Rowan, returning today to Sinnoh from his research in the Kanto region.  
_ The boy switched the TV off. He'd seen the same report earlier in the morning. It was a slow news day, but what else could he do? Most of his friends were away at the trainer school, and the rest were occupied. He leaned over towards his Wii to turn it on, when what sounded like an elephant thundered up the stairs.  
"Nathan! Nathan!" the elephant shouted. The boy, Nathan, turned to face it, but it was no giant, grey, four-legged mammal. It was an average-sized, blonde, ordinary boy. Well, he was ordinary to a certain degree, but his hyperactivity meant that there was a surprise around every corner.  
"Nathan! Nathan!" he continued to call, even though Nathan was sitting right in front of him, suspended in surprised animation. "Guess what? Guess what?"  
Nathan sighed. "What, Armin?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
Armin continued instantly. "Were you watching that report about Professor Rowan?" He talked almost too quickly for Nathan to keep up.  
"Yeah..." Nathan replied, "what about it?"  
"Well I was thinking that maybe we should go see Professor Rowan seeing as he only lives in Sandgem Town which is a five-mile walk." He seemed to not require respiration.  
"Why would we want to do that?"  
"Well, to get a Pokemon, silly."  
"A...a...a Pokemon?" Nathan wondered about this prospect. Wouldn't it be too much responsibility? And he'd have to learn how to battle... "Armin?" He was already off.

"So, professor, how are you finding Sinnoh again?"  
Rowan turned to face the girl. "It's going well, thank you, Rosa."  
"And if you don't mind me asking, how was Professor Oak?"  
"Don't worry," replied Rowan, "there'll be more time for questions when we get back to the lab." Somewhere a flock of Starly flew over the lake. "...But I will say that it is great to have such an extensive amount of Pokemon."  
"Are you ready, Nathan?" called a blonde-haired boy from a patch of grass.  
"Professor!" Rosa cried out. "Are they going into the grass without Pokemon?"  
"It would appear so..." muttered Rowan, jumping into action straight away. "Stop!" he yelled, and the two boys suddenly halted and turned to face the professor.

There was no mistaking it. It was Professor Rowan. _The _Professor Rowan. His blue jacket, white shirt, black tie and messy hair were unmistakeable, as were his constantly serious expression and askew moustache.  
"Were you two boys really going to do something as idiotic?" he asked, breaking the silence. Armin had nothing to say. Nor did Nathan, except for "It was Armin."  
"Actually, Professor," said Armin, finding the confidence to speak, "we wanted to find you. We want to ask you..."  
"Hmmn?" Rowan's face showed little emotion. It was impossible for Nathan to work out what he would do next. "What did you want to ask me?"  
Armin started to stutter, so Nathan pitched in. "We wanted to get some Pokemon. We were wandering if you would show us how to get some."  
Rowan stayed silent for about thirty seconds. Perhaps he was weighing up whether he should show such clearly irresponsible children how to look after potentially dangerous creatures. Looking back on it, Nathan realised that it was a stupid idea from the start and maybe they should have found another way.  
"Rosa?" asked the Professor at last.  
"Yes, professor?"  
"I need my briefcase."  
Rosa hesitantly handed over the briefcase. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, professor?"  
"Of course," he replied, opening the briefcase slowly. Three spheres were inside. They were half red and half white, the two colours conjoined by a black ring going around the diameter and a button in the center. "I trust you know what these are?"  
"Hell yeah!" cried Armin. "They're... erm... they're..."  
"They're Pokeballs, aren't they?" asked Nathan. "I heard they hold Pokemon inside, no matter what size. Different balls have different effects, and some are better at catching certain Pokemon, but these are the most basic."  
Rowan nodded. "Very good. Now, have a look what's inside."  
Nathan leant forward to press the buttons. He noticed that each had a different sign on. From the Pokeball with a leaf sign, erupted a white light, and, within it, a small turtle-like creature. It was green with a huge yellow jaw and a small twig atop its head. It had a small brown shell and tiny yellow feet.  
"Use this," suggested Rowan, handing Nathan a handheld red device. "It's a Pokedex." Nathan folded out its top. There was a screen on there, but it did nothing. "Now hold it up to that Pokemon."  
Nathan did so, and the screen suddenly lit up and displayed information.

**#001 Turtwig  
Grass  
Tiny Leaf Pokemon  
The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.**

He turned back to the briefcase and pressed the next button. This had a flame sign on it. The same white light erupted and this time a chimp-like creature appeared. It was almost entirely orange save for its stomach and ears, which were beige. There was a flame lit on its tail.

**#004 Chimchar  
Fire  
Chimp Pokemon  
It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.**

A huge smile erupted onto the face of the girl who was with Rowan, Rosa if Nathan had heard correctly. It was clear she really liked this Pokemon.  
The last Pokeball had a water drop sign on it. Again, there was blinding light, but this time there was a small bird-like creature. It seemed like a chubby penguin, with blue fir and a white face. Nathan didn't have to know the name of this Pokemon to know that it was his favourite.

**#007 Piplup  
Water  
Penguin Pokemon  
A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care.**

"Well, I like the first one. Turtwig," said Armin.  
"Piplup's my favourite," replied Nathan. As if it understood, the two Pokemon each walked up to their specific trainer.  
Rowan bent down toward the briefcase, and picked up the leaf and flame Pokeballs. He held them out. "Promise me one thing," he instructed them, "promise me that you will take care of these Pokemon and that you will never recklessly endanger yourselves, your Pokemon, or anyone else again."  
Armin and Nathan nodded. "I promise," they said in time with each other.


End file.
